Seguridad
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: ¿Por qué no había renunciado a esto? ¿Por qué aunque amaba la música odiaba este ambiente? ¿Qué era lo que lo retenía a soportar todo este caos? La respuesta era simple y complicada a la vez, velar por la seguridad de ese rubio cantante... ¡Esto es un KasaKi, quedan avisados! :)


_¡Y por fin termine! Después de muchos problemas (perder medio escrito accidentalmente) termine, tal vez quedo chiquito pero la verdad, estoy feliz._

 _Espero sea de su agrado..._

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Seguridad."**

-¡Yukio, aquí no hay nadie! - escucho el bramido directo en su oreja izquierda por medio del auricular, se disponía a responder de muy mala manera y recordar por décima vez al dueño de la voz que tenían que evitar llamar la atención cuando otra voz igual de irritante se lo impidió.

-¡Maldito Ahomine, no grites que me dejas sordo! - sintió una vena palpitar en su frente. -Revise el lobby, aquí tampoco lo han visto. - el griterío inicio de nuevo entre esos idiotas que tenía trabajando consigo, según para aligerar la carga pero que a opinión de él sólo la empeoraban, decidió apagar la transmisión para no escucharlos más, ya arreglaría cuentas con ellos luego.

Estaba furioso. Aunque pensándolo bien, furioso era poco al referirse al fuego que se extendía en su interior. Los culpables eran él mismo, el par que tenía a su mando y ese niñato rubio, intento de pop-star que últimamente le irritaba de sobremanera con sus desapariciones.

¿Por qué no había renunciado a esto? ¿Por qué aunque amaba la música odiaba este ambiente? ¿Qué era lo que lo retenía a soportar todo este caos?

Mientras se hacía de nuevo las preguntas de su vida, emprendió su camino, a paso a calmo al séptimo piso de ese hotel, específicamente a la habitación 704, algo le decía que el causante de sus penurias y la respuesta a sus cuestiones estaba en el lugar más obvio. Su habitación, ahora _él si se encontraba ahí_. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

Lo conocía muy bien.

.

Se encontraron a la mitad del sexto piso, lugar donde estaban sus habitaciones.

No entendían nada de estrategias así que sólo se limitaban a obedecer, empujar y muy de vez en cuando soltar golpes a los fans pervertidos que sólo se aparecían para manosear al rubio parlanchín que tenían que cuidar. Eran sus amigos, y a su manera lo querían pero ya les estaba hartando esa maldita maña de escabullirse y hacer que lo buscarán por todo el mentado lugar en el que estuvieran.

-¿Crees que estará bien? - pregunto el pelirrojo desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Como siempre, Yukio lo resolverá. - se acercó a paso cansino donde su compañero. -Entre las desapariciones e intentos de Kise por embriagarse, los dos necesitan encontrarse.

Kagami asintió a las palabras del moreno, de verdad deseaba que sus amigos volvieran a hablar y no del trabajo, así Kise dejaría de hacer tantas tonterías y Kasamatsu estaría menos estresado.

-Quiero estar contigo. - Kagami no respondió, como podría hacerlo cuando su pareja lo miraba de esa forma tan seductora.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo y el ademán abriéndole paso a su estancia le dieron la respuesta a su petición.

.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación esa voz que bien conocía, se dejó escuchar.

-Me encontraste Yukiocchi, siempre lo haces. - una parte de él se sintió satisfecho al saber que sí, de hecho conocía a Kise Ryouta muy bien, pero también se sintió afligido.

Odiaba que la voz de la persona que más amaba se escuchara triste. Avanzó hacia él sin encender las luces del lugar, el brillo de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana era suficiente iluminación.

-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? - pregunto al rubio que en ningún momento lo había mirado a los ojos. -Kise, mírame.

-Sólo así podemos estar solos, sólo así me hablas Yukiocchi. - las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del cantante, Kasamatsu no aguanto más así que lo jalo hacia él para abrazarlo. -Ya no quiero más de esto, no lo quiero sino estoy contigo.

.

Habían pasado dos meses en que el rubio había decidido hablar con su madre sobre su relación con su guardaespaldas. Esta no había reaccionado mal al enterarse sobre que su único hijo era homosexual, realmente le dio igual pero cuando Kise había comentado que quería salir abiertamente con su pareja de ya ocho meses, esta simple y llanamente dijo que no.

-No es bueno para tu carrera, tienes seguidores de ambos sexos y aunque a algunos tal vez les agrade, eso no vende. - Kise se sintió un objeto y no una persona, no era correcto que su propia madre lo hiciera sentir así.

Estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que sólo volvió a la realidad cuando la mujer pregunto el nombre de su pareja, Kise obviamente se negó a dárselo.

En ese momento sólo pensaba en hablar con Kasamatsu e irse con él pero no ocurrió así.

Ese mismo día la madre del rubio había mandado por el jefe de seguridad, había hablado con el mismo Kasamatsu para que aumentara la vigilancia en las salidas de su hijo. Al ser de mucha confianza le hablo sobre lo que según su hijo decía sentir por quien de seguro era un aprovechado. No era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba a Kise con esa intención incluso mucho antes de ser un pop-star.

-Es un chiquillo todavía, no sabe lo que le conviene. - el pelinegro estuvo a punto de debatirle a la fémina pero desistió, lo hizo al recordar lo solo que él estaba sin familia y no quería que Kise se sintiera así por ello se alejó de él pero ya habían tocado límite.

.

-Lo lamento, creí que sería lo mejor para ti. - Kise se aferró más al cuerpo del más bajo ante esas palabras. -¿Quieres huir? ¿Quieres seguir a escondidas? Dime lo que quieres Ryouta, así lo haremos.

-¿Es enserio Yukiocchi? - miro al pelinegro a los ojos, esperanzado de que lo hubiera recuperado, ante el asentimiento que Kasamatsu le dio con la cabeza, se le fue a los labios desesperado por estos.

-Hmmg, K-Kise... - intento hablar de nuevo sin éxito, el rubio lo tenía prácticamente sometido con ese beso, uso todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y lo separo de él sujetando sus brazos con las manos, el puchero en su par no se hizo esperar.

-Yukiocchi... - suplico ante la mirada azul que lo confrontaba.

-¿E-estas seguro?

-Sólo quiero estar contigo. Si tengo que renunciar a mi carrera, a mi apellido, a mi familia lo haré. - Kasamatsu sonrió ante la firmeza que el menor mostraba, no dudaba de él aunque se viera como un niño ingenuo la mayoría de las veces, siempre le creía cuando mostraba determinación en esos bellos ojos miel.

Le soltó los brazos mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca que aún portaba, Kise se encargó de su molesto pantalón y el suyo al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera había terminado de quitar la camisa de su chico cuando él fue quien ahora atacó los labios del cantante, este respondió de inmediato a la fiereza que mostraba en ese momento el encargado de su seguridad.

Kasamatsu descendió dejando un ardiente camino de besos y lamidas desde la boca del chico hasta su cuello, pasando por su pecho y torturando de paso sus rosados penzones, lameo la línea de su abdomen hasta perderse en su entrepierna.

-Y-Yukiocchi, n-no seas cruel. - lloriqueo ante las lamidas pequeñas y medidas que su miembro ahora recibía.

Lo engullo completo al escuchar la desesperación en la voz del rubio, arrastro sus dientes sin hacer daño por la longitud de su falo causando que Kise se arqueara cómo efecto. -Hmmg, Yuki- cuando sintió que Kasamatsu le masajeaba los testículos, creyó desfallecer.

Con tantas sensaciones y el amor cautivo en ellos mismos al no poder hablar, abrazarse, se dejaron en envolver por la pasión. Después de que el rubio se corriera en su boca, se besaron con necesidad, Yukio con la misma semilla de su amante lo preparo para una noche que recién comenzaba...

El golpeteo incesante de la puerta lo hizo despertar. Gruño enojado por ello, se supone que sólo el astro rey podría tomarse ese atrevimiento. El y Kise, pero este último estaba dormido a su lado, en el piso.

De nuevo otro golpe en la puerta pero ahora acompañado:

-¡Oi Kiseee! - Aomine, el pelinegro se levantó en un sólo movimiento, le haría entender al moreno que alguien que trabaja en seguridad tenía que ser discreto y sus gritos junto a los de Kagami desde el día anterior, le tenían las bolas llenas.

Apenas giro la manija de la puerta, esta lo empujo haciéndolo retroceder, Aomine avanzó algunos pasos en el interior y luego quedó estático en el lugar.

-¡Que te pasa idiota! ¿Por qué entras así a la habita.-

-Ay, no. - el moreno no lo dejo continuar. -Kasamatsu, por fin lo hiciste. - Yukio enarco una sus cejas, _¿de qué rayos hablaba ese idiota?_ -Mataste a Kise.

-¿Disculpa? - instintivamente, su mirada se posó en los pies que se lograban apreciar detrás del sofá, esos que desaparecieron por un momento para un _dueleee_ de fondo.

-Ugh, entonces lo mataste pero de placer. - Aomine miro de reojo al mayor, tenía una mueca de desagrado pero en su rostro se leía diversión. -Nosotros creyendo que ese tonto sufría su resaca y eran los dos en su clímax, Kagami se morirá cuando le diga. - Kasamatsu lo miro horrorizado, ¿cómo sabían?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Kasamatsu le hizo responderle a la pregunta que no podía hacer pero que sabía que lo atormentaba en su cabeza. -Vine hace unas horas pero nadie respondió, sólo se escuchaban ruidos.

-Bonito guardaespaldas, ¿¡y si estaban matando a ese idiota!?

-Creo que ya quedó claro que lo estabas matando de otra forma, además yo hacía lo mismo pero sólo por Kagami tuve que venir.

-¿Donde esta _ese_?

- _Muerto_. - sonrió orgulloso el moreno. Kasamatsu iba sacarlo a patadas de la habitación cuando Kise pareció intentar incorporarse.

-¡Sólo que no te cubras! - le grito el pelinegro, Aomine supo que era el momento de partir.

-Deja encendido el comunicador, así no tengo que venir hasta aquí _jefe_. - dio un portazo como respuesta al moreno, odiaba a esos mocosos irrespetuosos.

-¿Y-Yukiocchi? ¿Me ayudas?

.

Ese día hablaron, más de lo que el rubio acostumbraba y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Entonces, dejarás la música.

-Si no me deja opción lo haré. - Kise sentenció con determinación recordando el encuentro con su madre, esta vez con Kasamatsu a su lado nada puede salir mal.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Muchos me han dicho que soy muy hermoso como para ser modelo, ¿qué te parece? - Kasamatsu bufo ante el tonito de su chico, y la simple idea de que ahora se vuelva un chico de revistas y pasarelas, pero si eso es lo que Kise elegía, él lo apoyaría, y seguiría viendo por su seguridad.

* * *

 _En fin, de antemano gracias por los reviews(?), "Favs" & follows o lo que esto se merezca..._


End file.
